A wide variety of brackets have been proposed heretofore in connection with mounting a basketball backboard to a support such as a pole, a wall, or a roof at the desired elevation above a playing surface. Such prior art devices usually are in the form of a kit which requires the components of the bracket to be assembled and which usually requires a scissor-type arrangement. A scissor-type arrangement of brackets presents or involves a time consuming chore in orientating one bracket with respect to the other so that their ends are at the same elevation for securement to the backboard.
The present invention is directed to a basketball backboard and support. The backboard is adapted to have a net on one side. A bracket is provided for the other side of the backboard. The bracket is constructed in a manner so that it may facilitate mounting the backboard on a support at a desired elevation above a playing surface.
The backboard is provided with an upper pair of notches in a reinforcing flange projecting therefrom and generally perpendicular thereto. The bracket is provided with an upper pair of fastener members lying in a generally horizontal plane and spaced a predetermined distance apart so that each notch may receive one of said fastener members. A fastener is provided for each fastener member for removably securing it in its associated notch.
The structural interrelationship between the bracket and backboard as described above facilitates rapid coupling of the backboard to its mounting bracket. With the bracket attached to its support, such as a pole, roof, wall, or the like, it takes only a few seconds to simultaneously position each fastener member in its associated notch. The weight of the backboard is thereby immediately supported by the bracket. Hence, a fastener for each fastener member may be tightened without the operator having to support or manipulate the backboard.
The bracket is preferably rectangular or box-like in shape to provide a rigid bracket wherein the fastener members are spaced apart a predetermined distance corresponding to the predetermined spacing of the notches on the preassembled backboard.
In addition to minimizing the assembly work by the person installing the backboard, the structural interrelationship of the bracket utilized in connection with the present invention minimizes cost of the same. Thus, the present invention facilitates use of L-shaped channel members and flat members instead of U-shaped channel members utilized in prior art devices. The fastener members preferably project in opposite directions from the bracket and preferably are at opposite ends of a strap for reinforcing the bracket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel basketball backboard and support.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a basketball backboard and support bracket structurally interrelated in a manner which facilitates the ease and speed with which they may be coupled together for purposes of installation.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.